Guardian Angel
by RaisingGinger1025
Summary: Just another little oneshot I thought up. It's just a little chat between a very sweet but very young girl and a wise oldest brother of four. And if you thought that summary sucked, I couldn't agree more! :) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT (as said inside) :)


**Hola, everyone! :) **

**OK, I just randomly came up with this one day while watching a movie, and I thought I'd write a little oneshot about this. No one dies in it, (well, none of the TMNT characters, anyway), but I do have an OC character in it. She reminds me of IrishPrincess7678...you'll see why in the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT! Otherwise, April and Donnie would be together, Karai wouldn't exsist or be dead, and I would be in the TMNT world...yeah, yeah, I'm crazy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The cold, fall wind blew at Bridget Hallowson's face, reminding her that the world was a cruel, unfair place. She shifted from the spot she was sitting at on the roof of her family's apartment building, and found a more comfortable position.

She had just come home from her father's funeral.

It wasn't fair. She was only six years old, for Pete's sake. She wanted to do so much with her dad, from going to her school's famous "Daddy-Daughter Dance", to her First Communion, which was next year. She wanted her dad to be there when she got bigger and older like her brothers, so she could play sports and win for daddy.

But for some reason, fate didn't want it that way.

Bridget knew she was too young to be thinking all these thoughts, Mark had told her so, but she just suddenly thought about them. And it didn't help that she overheard her mother on the phone with her aunt, crying about how she missed her husband and she didn't know what to do and how she was so excited to raise her children with him. She wasn't going to give them up, was she?

"No, she wouldn't do that." she whispered to herself, swinging her legs slowly back and forth, watching the city below her. She use to come up there with her dad, where she would talk about school and the boys that were covered with cooties. Now she came up here alone, feeling the cold wind that came with it. No one knew she was up there, because everyone inside her apartment room was either asleep or watching TV, and Bridget had a room all to herself.

"Please say you aren't jumping." a voice suddenly said, startling the little girl. The girl turned around and looked behind her, not seeing anything except a satellite dish and a couple newspaper articles.

"W...what?" she replied, voice trembling from either the cold or her nervousness. She didn't expect anyone to be up there with her.

"You aren't going to jump, are you? Because, you're too young." the voice replied, sounding kind and gentle.

She shook her head, and not sure if the person could see her, said, "No. Why would I jump? It's too far down, and I would get hurt! Mommy says that my head would split open, and Mark said that I would sink through the sidewalk if I did."

She could hear a chuckle, but still couldn't see anyone. "You...you aren't gonna hurt me, are you?"

"No. I wouldn't hurt you." She heard a slight snort. "Unless you're a Purple Dragon."

Bridget made a face and shook her head. "Those terrible people on the news? No way! Daddy said those guys poison your mind, and I like my mind just the way it is, thank you!"

This time, she heard a laugh. By the sound of it, it was a boy. But she still couldn't see him. "Can you please come out?"

The voice went silent, and she asked again, "Please come out! I don't want to be talking to a Purple Dragon or anything, because Mommy said that I'd get in big trouble for it!"

"Well, I'm not sure I should."

"But why?"

"Believe me, I'm not the greatest sight to see."

"Why? Please come out! I don't bite! Although Mark says I'm a terrible little monkey, but monkeys aren't dangerous." The voice went silent again, and now Bridgit was getting irritated. And a six year old can be pretty unstoppable when irritated. "Then I'll come and find you."

"You don't want to find me. I'd just scare you." the shadow replied, slightly smiling.

"Nuh-uh! You sound very, very nice, like Daddy was!"

The voice again was silent.

Bridget began fidgeting with her nightgown, waiting for a response, but when none came, she asked the voice something. "Do you have a daddy?" She wasn't embarrassed about asking it. If the voice was staying up there she might as well talk to it.

"Yes, I have one. But..." the voice trailed off, and Bridget, at first, was confused. She then thought about it and realized something.

"Is your daddy gone too?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. She was something move in the shadow, but she couldn't tell what it was. She hopped off the place she was sitting at and stood on the cold concrete, her feet becoming dirty from all the mess on the roof.

"My dad's in a far away place now." the voice replied, and it sounded sad to Bridget.

"That's what Mommy said! Daddy's in a far away place! Where is it? I checked on my brother's map of this city on his wall, but there was nothing there! All it said was...well, other cities!" She saw something shift in the shadows again, and before she knew it, she saw a foot appear from the shadow. It looked...weird. It was green and only had three toes. She looked down at her feet, wiggled them, then looked back at the green foot.

"Well," the voice said, coming from the think in the shadow, "I was always told it's where 'heaven' is; where God is."

"Oh." She then dared step closer to the thing in the shadow, trying to look at the person. She soon made out two swords sticking out of the back of the person, and fear soon rushed over Bridget.

The shadow seemed to realize it too. "I said I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I? I wasn't taught to hurt the innocent."

"Please come out. I wasn't taught to judge people, but people say it's just because I'm a little girl."

The shadow sighed. "If I come out, will you promise not to tell anyone about me?"

Bridget, confused, nodded. "Sure!" She then backed up and waited, still looking at the shadow curiously. She then saw the foot move, and standing before her, arms crossed, was a giant turtle. He was wearing a blue bandana, the two swords on his back shinned brightly in the moonlight, and he was staring down at her, waiting for her judgement of him.

Bridget, surprised by her sudden courage, said, "I'm Bridget." She stuck out her hand, waiting for him to introduce himself.

He smiled down at her. "And I'm Leonardo." He took her hand and shook it, making the little girl slightly smile.

"So you said your daddy's gone?"

He knelt down so he could see eye-to-eye with the six year old, and he nodded. "How did he die?"

"He got very, very sick." he replied, not going into too much detail.

"That's what happened to my Daddy, too." Bridget replied, looking at her feet. "He started loosing his hair until his head was so bald, he would have me look on top of it as a mirror thing!" She then looked back at Leonardo. "Mommy said he knew he was going to die, but Mark said it wasn't true."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy was so healthy! He didn't have anything those stupid doctors said he had! He was still the same person!" Bridget replied, surprised to find herself crying. When had she started crying? She had thought her tears had run dry after the funeral.

"But the thing is, Daddy said he was ready to go see God. He took us all to Church a couple weeks ago, and he talked to a priest and the priest said all his sins were forgiven. He said he knew he was going away, but he was excited. He'd get to see grandpa, and he said he wanted God to tell him everything about what He had in store for Mark and me. He wanted to know everything and he couldn't wait to meet God and everyone."

The mutant smiled sadly at the little red headed girl as she continued. "He...he left me."

"That's not true." he responded immediately, only to once again confuse the little girl.

"Then why can't I see him?" she replied, crying more. She rubbed her eyes to stop crying, but the tears kept coming out more and more.

"Didn't your mom tell you?" he asked, standing up and lifting the girl up in his arms. Bridget was surprised and a bit nervous with being carried by him, but she allowed it anyway. His arms were strong, and by the looks of it they weren't doing any harm to her. Besides, she wanted to see what Mommy hadn't told her, because Mommy usually told her everything there was to know!

"Just because he's not here next to you doesn't mean he's gone forever. He's watching you up there," he pointed up, "And he's with you in there." he pointed his finger towards her heart, making the little girl look down. "And at times when you feel alone, remember he's there."

"Jeez, how many people live in my heart? Mommy said Jesus and Grandpa lived in there, but now Daddy?" She asked, looking down at her heart. Leonardo couldn't help but laugh again, now putting down the little girl.

"You're still a little young, but it'll all make sense to you one day." Leonardo said, smiling down at Bridget. "But I think you'll catch on pretty quick."

"I sure hope so." Bridget found herself beginning to yawn. How long had she been up there? It only felt like a few minutes to Bridget. "What time is it?"

"Last time I checked, midnight."

"Wow! And Mark said I couldn't do it! Well, I proved him wrong!" she exclaimed, grinning up at the turtle.

"Well, I think it's time you went to bed, Bridget. You'll need all your strength to take care of your family."

"But I wanna stay up with you! You didn't tell me about your family!"

"It's too long of a story. Maybe someday I'll see you again and tell you, but for now you need sleep." he replied, making the little girl pout.

"But I'm...not..." She yawned again, feeling all her energy get sucked out. "...tired." She felt her eyelids slowly begin to close, but she tried her best not to.

Leonardo scooped her up in his arms and right when he did, boom. Bridget was out like a light.

"Kids." the oldest laughed to himself, carefully climbing through her bedroom window to place her in her bed. When he made sure she was all tucked in and everything, just like he did with his youngest brother, he quietly creeped out of the room and through the window. Before closing it, he had a thought.

"Bridget, do me a favor?" All he got in response was light snoring. He smiled. "Keep them in your hearts, and don't grow up." He then left, leaving no traces behind.

When Bridget woke up the next morning, images of the night before rushed through her mind, and she wondered if maybe the whole time she had been asleep. But her heart told her otherwise, saying that it happened, and Leonardo was very real.

She heard the sounds of her mother outside in the living room, and she remembered what he had told her.

"I need to take care of them." she whispered fiercely to herself. "It's what Leonardo would do." She then hopped out of bed, and marched into her living room, a new sense of courage and responsibility rushing through her.

While she was doing so, she remembered something her Mommy once told her. It was something about guardian angels who watch over us and help us, and they help send us blessings.

Bridget soon found herself in conflict:

She didn't know if her guardian angel sent Leonardo to her,

or if Leonardo was her guardian angel in disguise...

* * *

**The END! **

**Sorry, that was a fairly long oneshot, but this idea was bugging me all night and I wanted to finish this one way or another! :D OK, so I guess a character did die: Splinter. But it was hinted that he just got very very sick, and I think you all know where it goes from there. **

**As I said, this OC reminded me of IrishPrincess7678, whose dad died. Not in the same way this guy did in the story, but a different way. And she would like to keep that private, which I greatly respect. **

**So what did ya think? Poor, terrible, sweet, sad, boring, bananas? (sorry, random.) Anyway, please review!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**-Ginger**


End file.
